Una vida juntos
by hikari-jevck
Summary: La confecion de edwar a Winry y su vida juntos
1. te amo Winry

Capitulo 1- La confencion

Después de llegar de un largo viaje Edward y Alphonse recuperados por completo, van a la casa rockbell.

Mientras caminan hacia la casa platican un poco

Alphonse: oye nii-san porfin le pediras a winry ser tu novia?

Ed: l-lo- intentare cuando lleguemos (se lo dice sonrojado)

Alphonse: Esta bien espero que ella acepte

Ed: (solo lo mira con una sonrisa)

Cuando por fin llegaron a la casa tocaron la puerta pero Winry estaba ocupada hablando con un cliente suyo asi que le pidió a la abuela Pinako que abriera

Toc* toc*

Pinako: ya voy espere un momento

Cuando abrió la puerta miro con gran asombro y felicidad a los hermanos Elric.

Pinako: Winry ven rápido, ven mira quienes están aquí!

Winry: ya voy! (mientras pensaba ¿quién podrá ser?)

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras para ver quien era cuando los vio comenzó a llorar y abrazo con mucha fuerza a ed y a Alphonse mientras les decía:

Winry: por fin, porfin estan aquí los extrañe tanto (mientras sonreía y lloraba a la vez)

Ed y Alphonse: nosotros también te extrañamos (correspondiendo al abrazo de winry)

Toda la noche se la pasaron celebrando alegremente el regreso de los Elric, mientras ed y al les contaban a las rockbell todo lo que paso en su viaje.

El festejo termino alrededor de las 2 de la madrugada, todos estaban exhaustos asi que la abuela Pinako decidió ir a dormir subió y dejo a los 3 recogiendo la mesa, cuando ella subió Alphonse también estaba un poco cansado asi que Edward le dijo que subiera a su habitación y descansara mientras él le ayudaba a Winry a lavar los platos Alphonse subió a su habitación dejándolos solos para que su hermano pudiera hacerle dichosa petición.

Ed: (mientras acomoda los platos sonrojado le dice) o-oye Winry

Winry: Que pasa ed?

Ed: re –recuer-recuerdas que antes de-de irme te confece mi- mi – mi a-a-amor? (estaba completamente nervioso)

Winry: (se sonroja un poco) s-si lo recuerdo bien

Ed: pues quiero pedirte que…. (se quedo callado unos segundos)

Winry: quieres pedirme qué?


	2. De compras con Winry

Bueno esta es la segunda parte del primer fanfic disfrútenla dejen sus reviews ^-^

Capitulo 2- Confesión parte 2

Ed: qui-e-e-ro que seas mi novia!(este ya estaba completamente rojo y solo esperaba la respuesta de winry)

Winry: (se quedo callada unos segundos)….. e-ed! (salto de la emoción y lo abrazo) si si si , claro acepto ser tu novia!

Edward estaba impactado por la respuesta que solo sonrió un poco y dijo:

Ed: Te amo Winry (correspondiendo al abrazo de la rubia)

Luego de unos cuantos segundos abrazados Edward puso su mano en la barbilla de la ojiazul para levantarle el rostro y darle un beso cálido y dulce.

La rubia había esperado rostro tanto ese beso que lo disfruto, al poco rato los dos con una enorme sonrisa en el dijeron que a la mañana siguiente le dirían a la abuela Pinako y a Alphonse sobre su relación, los dos se fueron satisfechos a sus habitaciones

A la mañana siguiente Edward y Alphonse se despertaron gracias a los ladridos de Den que los llamaba para desayunar, aquellos dos rubios se vistieron y bajaron rápidamente a desayunar ahí vieron a la abuela Pinako sentada en la mesa con una taza de café y a Winry frente a la estufa cocinando estofado la comida favorita de ellos.

Winry: (los noto cuando venían bajando las escaleras) -¡vengan a desayunar! (lo dijo entusiasmada porque iban a decirle a Al y a la abuela Pinako sobre su relación de ella y Edward)

Alphonse se sentó junto a la abuela Pinako mientras que Ed se sentó enfrente de ellos, Winry les sirvió un plato de estofado a aquellos rubios y ella se sentó al lado de su amado Edward esperaros a que todos terminaran de comer para darles la noticia.

Cuando todos terminaron los dos se prepararon:

Ed: abuela Pinako, Al. Winry y yo queremos decirles algo

Pinako y Alphonse se miraron y dijeron: qué?

Winry: Edward y yo… (Sonrojada)

Ed: ya somos novios

Pinako y Alphonse quedaron asombrados con las bocas abiertas y felices dijeron:

-Que bien felicidades!

Edward y Winry se alegraron de que ellos aceptaran su relación, después Alphonse se ofreció a lavara los platos mientras que Edward leía un libro de alquimia, Winry reparaba una pierna de automail para uno de sus clientes y la abuela Pinako se sentaba afuera con Den mirando el paisaje.

Cuando Winry pensó en ir a Central y comprarse ropa nueva y unas cuantas cosas más, justo cuando salía Edward la vio.

Ed: a donde vas?

Winry: ire a central a comprar unas cosas

Ed: yo te acompaño

Por supuesto no iba a dejar que su querida novia fuera a Central sola además aprovecharía para ver a sus amigos otra vez.

…

Tomaron el primer tren a Central, cuando subieron a los pocos minutos Edward se quedo dormido pegado a la ventana Winry lo jalo un poco(Ed despertó al momento en q lo jalo pero fingió seguir dormido) para que se acomodara pero en esto Ed cayó en sus piernas rozando un poco su cara con los pechos de Winry (el sabia lo que estaba haciendo ¬¬) Winry se sonrojo pero lo dejo solo puso su mano en el pecho de ed y le dio un beso en la frente dejándolo dormir en sus piernas.

Cuando llegaron Winry le hablo tranquilamente en el oído y dijo:

-Ed ya llegamos

Y le dio un beso en sus labios

Ed: Gracias por despertarme Win( aun tenia sueño)

Winry: vamos levantate

Edward se levanto y los dos bajaron del tren caminado felices Winry se agarro del brazo de su amada y caminaron viendo cada una de las tiendas de ropa, el rubio disfrutaba ya que la ojiazul se probaba una prenda y se la mostraba a Ed para que le diera su opinión

Ojala y les halla gustado este capitulo fue un poco mas largo bueno subiré mas capítulos hasta que se me acabe la imaginación okiss muy bien e despido hasta la próxima

(^.^)/


End file.
